Naruto Ficlets
by proud-yaoi-fangirl
Summary: Hello this is a collection of a bunch of naruto ficlets based on whatever song I was listening to at that moment. Check it out. Rated M just in case of future chapters.
1. Psychobabble

**Hey yall, long time no see. I know I know its been forever since I updated Voluntary Separation, and I promise I will eventually But I really wanted to do this first. **

**So what is this you might be asking. This is a collection of short Naruto ficlets based on whatever song I happen to be listening to at the moment. These, however, are not to be confused with songfics. ^-^ **

**sooooo... yeah on with the ficlet.**

**I do not own Naruto or Psychobabble by Frou Frou.**

* * *

He watched hesitantly, backed into a small corner like an animal. He hated feeling like this, but then _He_ always had the uncanny ability to bring out the best and the worst of the light haired boy. _He _always made him feel like the animal he was, the animal he tried his best to hide.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" He asked shakily, his voice barely a whisper. "How did you find me?"

The brunette merely smirked. "Do you honestly think you could get away from me? You are as addicted to me as I am to you."

The blond shivered. It was true, even though he had broken up with the raven, run away, changed his number, started sleeping with other people, he still couldn't get the other man off his mind. It was so hard to keep his feeling cold.

"Go away." He said quietly.

Sasuke didn't look shaken. "Do you really want me to Naruto?"

He hesitated for a moment, only a millisecond. "Yes," Was his final answer. The raven blinked in surprise. "Go away. Maybe I am addicted to you, but you are about as good for me as heroine. Please go…" The brunette blinked again, but then slowly walked out.

Naruto sighed almost silently. He knew this wasn't the last time he'd see Sasuke, he knew that he loved the other man, and he knew how hard it was to hold his heart in two. Eventually, like a drug addict he would give into the hunger.


	2. Lean Like a Cholo

Naruto laughed as he danced around the dance floor, eyes lighting up the room as he did the stupid dance. Sasuke didn't understand how the dobe could actually like the Spanish rap song. How could you dance to something that gave you directions on what to do, and what the hell was a cholo anyways.

"SASUKEEEE!!!!" The blond whined coming up with his elbows up and a million watt smile that almost blinded him. "Come dance." He commanded in a pleading voice, a trick only Naruto had perfected.

The raven haired boy glared darkly. "No" Was his quick answer as he took another sip of his drink. "I refuse to make an idiot of my self." The blonds face fell quickly and he stopped dancing.

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes."

Blue eyes flashed daggers. "Well fine! You can go home _alone _tonight." He shot back before turning back to the floor.

Sasuke blinked. "Wha?" He didn't understand what happened. Nobody told him that he was going home alone, he would be damned if he was going home alone. If he did then his bed would be empty, and the 50 packages of instant ramen would go uneaten, and who would wash his back? As the mental images flashed through his head of the empty house another one popped in his head, this one even more disturbing. The blond showing just how flexible and energized he really was.

Black eyes burned at the thought. "Damnit." He muttered under his breath and head out to the dance floor, arms up and leaning side to side.

Naruto smiled as he watched the sight before him. He had never intended on leaving the raven alone that night, but it amused him to see the moody boy at his mercy. "You should dance more often." He yelled over the music.

"Shut up and move." Sasuke shot back.


	3. Prom Queen

Naruto stood onstage a guitar in hand and hair flying in every direction. Nothing mattered but this moment, and this song, and the thousands of fans surrounding him. This was everything, everything in his world. Though his eyes stayed glued on one fan in particular, bright green eyes flashed as strawberry, almost pink, blond hair flew and danced. She smiled seductively at him, the same way she had in high school.

Her body hadn't changed, at least not to him. It was still perfect, small waist flaring in both directions to perfect breasts and hips. Long legs appearing from a micro-mini, plaid skirt. Brightly colored heals to match the chunky jewelry and light make up that only enhanced everything. She was beautiful.

The words flowed through his lips, out of him and around her, he was singing for her, like he had wanted to do in school. He got up close to her and held a hand out. He sang of the hurt she had caused him by teasing and walking away. He screamed for her, and for the boy he was, for the beautiful prom queen she was, and for the train wreck her life had become. He let his heart rip for the slut she became and the child with the baby sitter, the one without a father.

He could still feel the warm body dancing against him and then the cold spot she left when she went to take her crown, even as her body ached and stretched to be closer to his. He could see the distain on her face for the school freak, though now it shone with wanting and lust. And at that second, even though years had passed and he wasn't a horny teenager anymore, he wanted her just as bad as before.

Her smile widened as she saw the lust light in his eyes. He could feel her claws digging into him again, and felt the same drowning sensation as before. But even as he was about to sink into the feeling he remembered the way she had laughed coldly at him. The way she got her boyfriends to fight him, the way she would bend over so her bright pink thong would show and smile back at him… only to walk away.

Anger filled him and he yanked away, singing now to the loathsome feeling that engulfed him. His hatred spilled over, causing the crowed to go wild, the mosh pit explodes in a wave of violence. And she pulled back as if he had hit her. She didn't matter anymore, and he knew it. Her spell was broken, and he was released.

With his band behind him he played the last angry cords and the platform lowered below the stage. An arm came up and wrapped around him. "Naruto…that was a kick ass show" A deep breathy voice whispered to him and another memory broke free…

Prom. In his self hatred another boy, another freak, another lonely heart teased beyond repair. There he stood with long black hair falling into equally black eyes. He was the one to kiss the emotional wounds. He was the one to help Naruto find the music and let it all out. He was the reason that the blond was on stage screaming till his throat burned and lungs ached, and she was in the audience wanting him in the same he wanted her all those years ago.

"I saw her." He said raspily.

Sasuke smiled. "I know… and she wanted you."

Naruto flashed and answering smile. "I know."


End file.
